Apenas Apenas não me diga
by Lily Marauder
Summary: No começo eramos crianças, fazendo pirraça um com o outro... Até o dia em que você me disse adeus. Um adeus tão profundo e triste que minha alma chora toda vez que eu me lembro...


Apenas... Apenas não me diga  
**Por Belle Lolly**

Nós eramos amigos. Ou até mesmo algo mais que isso... Mas nunca reparamos. Andávamos juntos sempre, ou melhor... Na maior parte do tempo. No começo eramos crianças, fazendo pirraça um com o outro... Depois vieram os hormonios, e logo éramos confidentes. Até o dia em que você me disse adeus. Um adeus tão profundo e triste que minha alma chora toda vez que eu me lembro...

You and me  
Você e eu  
We used to be together  
Costumávamos ficar juntos  
Every day together, always  
Todos os dias juntos, sempre

Haviamos terminado Hogwarts a pouco mais de um ano, e estávamos trabalhando juntos. _Sempre juntos_. Como aurores iniciantes, nossas missões nem eram tão "pesadas", mas quando os mais velhos começaram a morrer, finalmente começaram a deixar em nossas mãos o que queriamos: Aventura e Vingança.

Me lembro também de como logo depois, eram os nossos colegas quem morriam. Isso era tão traumatizante, e ao mesmo tempo doloroso. E você cada vez mais tinha ódio em seu coração. O maroto que sempre brincava e paquerava começara a perceber que o mundo não era um parque de diversões. Seus olhos tinham um brilho diferente, e lembro-me de como isso me assustou no começo. Mas eu não conseguia reverter o que quer que estava acontecendo.

I really feel  
Eu realmente sinto  
I'm losing my best friend  
Que estou perdendo meu melhor amigo  
I can't believe  
Eu não posso acreditar  
This could be the end  
Que isso pode ser o fim

Isso até aquele dia. Lembro-me como se fosse hoje de seu adeus. Você me convidou para jantar. Seria um dia de folga para dois aurores cansados de guerra. Escolheu o melhor restaurante que eu já tinha visto. Você estava lindo, encostado na moto, cabeça baixa, me esperando, enquanto pensava em algo que eu nunca saberei.

Eu cheguei e você levantou o rosto quando viu meus pés na sua frente. Pela primeira vez em tanto tempo, os seus olhos brilharam marotamente.

- Lene, - Você me disse, sorrindo – Se eu soubesse que você ia estar tão gata hoje, teria me preparado melhor.

- Sirius, você está ótimo de Jeans e blusa preta... _Como sempre_.

- O "como sempre" se refere a minha roupa ou ao fato de eu estar _sempre ótimo_, hein Lenezinha?

Revirei os olhos divertida. Odiava quando me chamava de _Lenezinha_, era como se eu fosse somente um bebê, ou uma menininha de seis anos. Joguei meus cabelos, que estavam soltos, para trás enquanto passava ao lado dele, fazendo com que eles batessem com força no rosto dele. Ele gargalhou e me segurou pela cintura, pondo a cabeça em meu ombro. Podia sentir dua respiração em meu pescoço.

- Você tem que parar com essa mania de jogar o cabelo na minha cara.

- E você tem que parar de me chamar de Lenezinha.

Ele gargalhou e me largou. Entramos no restaurante, e ele pediu ao _maitre_ a mesa que havia reservado. Fomos levados ao segundo andar do edificio, até uma varanda que dava vista para um belo lago. O Maitre nos entregou dois cardápios e sorriu. Sirius sequer abriu o dele e já pediu o especial da csa e um vinho. Olhou para mim. Concordei com ele sem sequer pensar direito. Se Sirius queria uma coisa, ele conseguia. E a cara dele naquele momento era de "confie em mim". Fiz isso.

Qual foi a minha surpresa então quando um garçom apareceu com uma pizza que tinha a melhor cara que eu já vi. Ou talvez eu apenas estivesse morrendo de fome. Olhei para ele supresa. Ele sabia que eu amava pizza. E me levara a uma pizzaria. Sorri e começamos a comer.

Os primeiros momentos foram maravilhosos. Alguém tocava música clássica em um piano, e alguns casais dançavam na pista de dança. Ele me convidou, e eu aceitei. Dançamos juntos durante horas. Aé nossos pés pedirem um descanço. Então voltamos a mesa. Meus pés pareciam querer fugir dos sapatos de salto que eu havia escolhido. Nunca fui boa com saltos, e nunca soube porque decidira colocá-los naquele dia. Ele ria da minha cara de dor, quando sentamos. E ria tanto que acabei rindo junto. Todos no restaurante olhavam para nossa risada histérica sem motivo algum, como se nunca tivessem visto alguém rir. Peguei minha taça de vinho para tomar um gole e refrescar a garganta, quando tivemos um momento de calmaria. Para meu azar, Sirius voltou a rir enquanto eu tomava meu vinho, e me fez rir e derrubar tudo. Definitivamente, a bluca branca social que eu usava não ficou nada bonita com aquela enorme mancha de vinho nela. Além disso estávamos na varanda, e não era um dia de calor. Gelei, de vergonha, pelo frio ou por simplesmente ter estragado minha melhor blusa. O garçom trouxe um pano e se ofereceu para me ajudar a limpar, mas agradeci e disse que estava tudo bem. Sirius havia pago a conta, e eu queria ir embora o mais rápido possivel daquele lugar.

Quando estavamos na porta do restaurante, ele retirou o casaco e me cobriu com ele. Sorri, como sempre sorria.

- Minha casa é mais perto daqui, Lene... Podiamos alugar alguns filmes trouxas e você tentar me ensinar de novo a mexer naquele negócio estranho que você chama de video-cassete... O que acha?

Sorri. Subimos na moto e partimos. Eu não entendia direito porque dele estar fazendo tudo aquilo. Mas hoje, analizando tudo, sei que ele apenas queria que fosse uma noite, perfeita... E ela realmente foi.

It looks as though you're letting go  
Até parece que você está indo embora  
And if it's real,  
E se isso é real  
Well I don't want to know  
Bem , eu não quero saber  
Don't speak  
Não fale

Por mais que eu pense naquela noite, e tente entende-la... Acho que nunca conseguirei... Como foi que de dois amigos assistindo filmes, passamos a dois amantes se beijando e se amando? Foi tudo tão rápido... As palavras de amor, os suspiros e as respirações ofegantes. Foi ali que eu realmente pude entender o quanto amei Sirius Black... Como _sempre o amei_ e nunca havia compreendido isso. E então ele partiu. Acordei em minha casa, sozinha. Com apenas uma rosa e uma carta em cima do criado-mudo. Ele se despedia de mim, me dizia adeus para poder ajudar Lílian e Tiago. Ele nunca soube que isso seria a ruina dele. As palavras, escritas com calma na carta, ecoavam na minha cabeça como se ele as tivesse dito. Ele me deixara e eu nunca pudera dizer a ele...

I know just what you're saying  
Eu sei o que você está dizendo  
So please stop explaining  
Então pare de explicar  
Don't tell me 'cause it hurts  
Não fale pois isso machuca  
Don't speak  
Não fale

Ele ficou muito tempo desaparecido. Nesse momento ainda não haviam tido a idéia do feitiço Fidellius. Estavam apenas procurando mais informações de como ajuda-los enquanto eles viajavam por várias cidades, disfarçados, para que não fossem pegos.

Foi então que Dumbledore me chamou. Iriam montar um grupo. Um grupo que defenderia a todos contra aquele maldito _Lorde_. A Ordem da Fenix estava montada. E logo, acabei reencontrando-o novamente. Não havia sido algo que algum de nós dois planejavamos, mas aconteceu.

No nosso primeiro momento sozinhos, ele ainda tentou se explicar... Me dizer porque havia partido. Que Tiago, Lilian e Harry eram sua familia. E que não podia deixá-los. Eu disse que entendia. O que mais poderia dizer? Ele ainda tentou dizer mais... Mas apenas sorri e disse que tudo bem, novamente. E fui embora, dando-lhe as costas.

Não éramos mais os mesmos e nunca seriamos.

I know what you're thinking  
Eu sei o que vc está pensando  
I don't need your reasons  
Não preciso de suas razões  
Don't tell me 'cause it hurts  
Não fale pois isso machuca

A partir daquele momento tudo mudou. A guerra estava cada vez pior, e cada vez mais pessoas morriam. Nós nos encontravamos casualmente nas reuniões da Ordem, mas nunca... Nunca nos falavamos. Éramos estranhos... Depois de tudo éramos estranhos.

Tudo acontecera tão rápido, e agora os anos dourados estavam para trás. Às vezes eu via que ele tentava arranjar coragem para falar comigo. Conhecia-o bem o suficiente para saber que ele estava se sentindo culpado. Mas eu sempre conseguia fugir. E quando chegava em casa. Que via aquele silencio constrangedor, como se minhas paredes me julgassem, eu chorava. Chorava por mim, por ele, e por tudo o que a vida pode nos levar.

Our memories  
Nossas lembranças  
They can be inviting  
Podem ser convidativas  
But some are altogether  
Mas algumas delas  
Mighty frightening  
São tristes recordações

Os dias eram lentos e tristes. Nada mais era como era antes.

Os dias então se tornaram meses, que se tornaram anos. E foi então que Dumbledore teve a idéia do fidellius. Eu era uma das poucas dentro da ordem que sabia o que seria feito. E quando Sirius se ofereceu para fiel do segredo, não me surpreendi. Ele era perfeito para isso.

Qual foi minha surpresa então ao chegar na sede da ordem no dia seguinte, e saber que Lilian e Tiago estavam mortos, assim como Pettigrew. Harry havia sobrevivido miraculosamente a tudo. E Sirius havia sido responsável pela destruição de tantas coisas. Cai no chão com um grito e chorei. Chorei interminávelmente. Sem conseguir reagir a nada.

As we die, both you and I  
Enquanto nós morremos, ambos vc e eu  
With my head in my hands  
Com minha cabeça em minhas mãos  
I sit and cry  
Eu sento e choro

Fiquei em depressão durante muito tempo. Mais do que queria.

Meu mundo havia desmoronado. Eu havia perdido tudo o que tinha. Para que continuar? Foi então que recebi a visita de Remus. Ele estava pálido como sempre, e assim como eu, parecia não saber o que fazer.

- Ele foi condenado. Askaban. Para sempre.

O abracei, concordando com a cabeça. Haviamos perdido demais naquele jogo. E eu não sabia mais o que fazer. Estava perdida, tentando achar uma saida facil, que nunca conseguiria. E como eu sofri por isso.

Don't speak  
Não fale  
I know just what you're saying  
Eu sei o que vc está dizendo  
So please stop explaining  
Então pare de explicar  
Don't tell me 'cause it hurts  
Não fale pois isso machuca  
Don't speak  
Não fale  
I know what you're thinking  
Eu sei o que vc está pensando  
I don't need your reasons  
Não preciso de suas razões  
Don't tell me 'cause it hurts  
Não fale pois isso machuca

Às vezes penso em como tudo acabou de forma tão boba. Os Comensais entrando em minha casa e me torturando para saber o que havia acontecido com o mestre deles... Apenas parecia que era algo inevitável. Assim como a maldição imperdoavel final..._ Avada Kedrava_. Eu morri quase em paz. Foi algo tão... Normal.

Sei que eles também atacaram Alice e Frank... Sinto por eles, que não tiveram a mesma sorte que eu... Estão perdidos entre os dois mundos.

Lembro-me de vagar pelo planeta, antes de seguir para a luz. Havia uma ultima coisa que eu queria fazer, e que me foi consedida.

Assim que cheguei em Askaban, eu soube. Ele nunca os trairia. Nunca. Nem a eles e nem a mim. Ele estava encolhido em um canto, olhando para o nada. Não havia nenhum dementador por perto.

Sentei-me ao seu lado, e acho que nunca saberei se ele conseguiu me ouvir... Mas sei que ao menos ele sentiu. Seus olhos encheram de lágrimas, e ele olhou para onde eu estava, como se realmente soubesse que eu estava ali.

Murmurei em seu ouvido. E dei-lhe um beijo de leve nos lábios. Para onde quer que eu vá, sei que poderei guia-lo e o farei sem pensar duas vezes.

It's all ending  
Está tudo terminando  
I gotta stop pretending who we are...  
Eu tenho que parar de fingir quem nós somos...  
You and me  
Você e eu  
I can see us dying ... are we?  
Eu posso nos ver morrendo... não estamos?

Don't speak  
Não fale  
I know just what you're saying  
Eu sei o que vc está dizendo  
So please stop explaining  
Então pare de explicar  
Don't tell me 'cause it hurts  
Não fale pois isso machuca

Sorri, quando vi uma bela luz, acima de nossas cabeças. Respirei fundo e me senti ser levada. Estava em paz, eu finalmente havia dito a ele:

"EU TE AMO".

Don't speak  
Não fale  
I know what you're thinking  
Eu sei o que vc está pensando  
I don't need your reasons  
Não preciso de suas razões  
Don't tell me 'cause it hurts...  
Não fale pois isso machuca

**Fim**

N.a.:

Devo admitir, apesar de tudo, que amei escrever essa fic. Em primeiro lugar porque foi minha primeira S/M, depois porque eu simplesmente escrevi. Eu não parei para analizar nada... Apenas fui escrevendo e seguindo.

Se tiver uma porcaria, me desculpem, mas escrever uma song inteira em 2 horas não é algo que eu costumo fazer, mas valeu a pena... Amei, e espero que esteja boa.

Review, Okaaaaay??


End file.
